1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a case, particularly intended to receive a cosmetic such as make-up, the powder compact formed from such a case and a method of opening and a method of closing the case.
2. Background
A case is known comprising:
a hollow base, provided with PA1 a hollow lid, provided with PA1 means forming a hinge around a second axis orthogonal to the principal axis at the periphery of the first walls, and comprising PA1 the lid and base being able to be situated, with respect to each other, between two extreme positions: PA1 the lid and base being able to pass from one to another of the complete opening and latched closure positions, this passage entailing at least a tilting of the lid with respect to the base about the second axis, PA1 complementary latching members, respectively for the base and for the lid, which, when they are in mutual engagement, enable the lid to be in the latched closure position and which, when they are mutually disengaged, enable the lid to be brought to and be situated in the complete opening position, PA1 one of the first cylindrical walls of the base or of the lid surrounding the other first cylindrical wall of the lid or base, in the latched closure position, PA1 the base and lid having complementary sealing members, able, when the lid is in the latched closure position, to be applied against each other in order to seal the compartment. PA1 The lid and base can be situated with respect to each other in an intermediate engagement position in which: PA1 the base and lid have members for mutual guidance in translation along the principal axis of the case and members for mutual guidance on this axis, on the faces of their cylindrical walls turned towards each other, PA1 the sealing members comprising at least one automatically mating lip, on the lid, able to be applied sealingly to a part of the base, forming a complementary sealing member, PA1 the automatically mating lip being: PA1 the first and second hinge parts are such that, essentially by rotation from the engagement position on the principal axis (5) of the case by the means of mutual guidance in rotation, the first part of the hinge is disengaged from the second part of the hinge, PA1 the first and second hinge parts: PA1 the lid and base being able to pass from one to the other of the complete opening and intermediate engagement positions, by pivoting of the second hinge part (11) with respect to the first hinge part (10), about the second axis, PA1 the lid and base being able to pass from one to the other of the latched closure and intermediate engagement positions, by rotating the lid with respect to the base about the principal axis of the case using the members for mutual guidance in rotation, and by moving the lid in translation with respect to the base on the principal axis of the case using the members for mutual guidance in translation. PA1 one of the hinge parts comprises at least one pivoting stud, directed along the second axis and in a first direction of rotation with respect to the principal axis of the case, and the other hinge part has at least one recess, turned towards the pivoting stud and able to receive it, PA1 the base and lid have members for mutual guidance in rotation about the principal axis of the case on the faces of their cylindrical walls turned towards each other, PA1 the lid and base can be situated, with respect to each other, in an intermediate engagement position, in which PA1 the pivoting stud being: PA1 the lid and base being able to pass between one and the other of the complete opening and intermediate engagement positions, by pivoting of the pivoting stud in the recess about the second axis, PA1 the lid and base being able to pass between one and the other of the latched closure and intermediate engagement positions, by rotation of the lid with respect to the base about the principal axis of the case using the members for mutual guidance in rotation. PA1 a second latched closure position, in which the base and the second lid are associated rigidly with each other opposite each other, the second lid surrounding the second compartment, PA1 a second position of complete opening, in which the second lid allows access to the second compartment. PA1 a first phase at least of rotation of the lid with respect to the base about the principal axis of the case, as far as the intermediate engagement position, PA1 a second phase of pivoting of the lid with respect to the base about the second axis from the engagement position to the intermediate position of complete opening. PA1 a first step of pivoting the lid with respect to the base about the second axis, as far as the intermediate engagement position, PA1 a second step of rotation of the lid with respect to the base about the principal axis of the case, from the intermediate engagement position to the latched closure position.
a transverse wall; PA2 a first wall of roughly cylindrical shape with respect to a principal axis of the case, defining, with the transverse wall, a compartment (6) , notably for make-up, PA2 a transverse wall, PA2 a first wall of roughly cylindrical shape with respect to the principal axis of the case; PA2 a first hinge part, associated with the base, PA2 a second hinge part, associated with the lid, complementary to the first hinge part, PA2 a latched closure position, in which the base and lid are rigidly associated with each other opposite each other, PA2 a complete opening position, in which the lid allows access to the compartment in the base, PA2 the complementary latching members are mutually disengaged, and PA2 the first part of the hinge cooperates with the second part of the hinge, allowing pivoting about the second pivot axis, PA2 in the latched closure position, applied sealingly to the said part of the base, PA2 disengaged from this part, in the position of engagement and complete opening of the lid and base, PA2 being disengaged from each other in the latched closure position, PA2 cooperating in the complete opening position, PA2 on the one hand, the complementary latching members are mutually disengaged, and PA2 on the other hand, the pivoting stud is engaged in the recess, allowing pivoting about the second axis, PA2 in the complete opening position, engaged in the recess, allowing pivoting about the axis, PA2 in the latched closure position, disengaged from the recess,
It is known that the compartment intended to contain the make-up can be sealed by means of a sealing joint.
However, this joint is attached to the lid or to the base, which requires it to be fixed in advance as a supplementary piece to a part of the case.
It is therefore wished to dispense with an attached joint, as a sealing member.
In order to provide a seal between two pieces, it is known that an automatically mating lip between them can be used.
The automatically mating lip must be applied laterally by one of its faces to a parallel face on the opposite piece, in order to provide the seal.